


Exhaustion

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Cordelia arrives at the Academy late from a meeting and is too tired to do  thing... Good job Misty's there to help





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> So! It's been a while, please do not hate me. A few life changes have occurred, which I've been focusing on. This Fic is to try get me back into the way of writing, and it is going to take a while, but I'm hopefully going to get back into (and finish) other stories, like For her safety. Enjoy ~ Baby Fangirl

Misty Day was lounging across the sofa in the living room of Miss Robichaux Academy, tapping her nails on the side of her book to the familiar beat of Rhiannon. The Cajun just turned another page when she heard the front door finally swing wide open. The Swamp Witch had received text message after text message from Cordelia saying that she would be running a few hours late due to some last minute meetings regarding the new constructions for expanding the Academy.

And yes, she had expecting her girlfriend to come home late, but not at, Misty glance up at the clock that hung on the opposite wall, 12:47 am. She rose groggily from her spot, her whole left leg dead from the way she’d tucked it under her body.

The taller blonde beamed and laid the book she was reading down on the coffee table and made her way to the front door to greet the Supreme. Just before rounding the corner, she heard what sounded like fabric falling to the floor, followed by an annoyed huff.

 “Hey Delia,” Misty smiled warmly, just as she finally wandered into the hall, watching as Cordelia looked up, a wave of relief flooding her face at the sight of the younger witch.

She was standing at the table next to the door, slipping off her heels in what can only be described as a drunken manner; her winter coat lay in a heap on the tiles and she held onto the table for balance as she removed her remaining shoe and simply dropped it onto the floor. Very un-Cordelia like.

“Are ya drunk?” Misty inquired softly, concern evidently painting her features as her brows raised, reaching out to steady the headmistress.

“Mm… just tired,” Goode managed, finally turning to her girlfriend, who simply had to chuckle softly at the sight. The shorter blonde had her eyes half closed, shoulders slumped, and head leaning into her chest.

“Jeez, Miss Cordelia, I figured ya’d be tired, but not _exhausted_.” Misty expressed still in slight worry, but on the other hand was truly enjoying herself. The Supreme was always cool and collected and right now she looked about ready to pass out, not a care in the world as to how she looked.

“Hmm,” Delia huffed. “Idiots at the meeting kept going ‘round and ‘round in circles,” she wrapped her arms around the Cajun’s slim waist leaning fully into her, “and couldn’t decide on the monetary details of the reparations to Robichaux so I just…” Cordelia leaned back to squint softly, thinking about her words and flicked her wrist, “poofed… the finances fixed.” Misty couldn’t contain her soft laughed any more. Cordelia Goode did not use the word _poof_ to describe magic.

“Ah, I see, so yq drained yourself and became drunk with sleep deprivation?” the Swamp witch figured, but all she got in return was an unintelligible mumble into her shoulder where the headmistress currently had her face buried. It sounded a lot like _no, you’re drunk_. “Did ya drive like this? Delia ya know, drowsy driving is jus’ as bad as-”

Cordelia turned her face to the side and cut her off, “Drunk driving, yes, I knooow, Miss Day. I didn’t drive… The car’s still in the parking lot… I figured transmuting home would be quicker.” The woman explained with a heavy sigh.

The necromancer giggled again before speaking, “Good, well, c’mon, Miss Supreme. Let’s get ya ready for bed.” When Misty pulled away from her and began pulling her along, Cordelia began to pout at the loss of warmth and contact, but still, she followed anyway. “Careful with the stairs, now.” The headmistress really did look like a zombie, moaning in reply, feet dragging.

When they got upstairs, Misty made sure to whisper in the hallway since all the other girls had already gone to sleep a few hours prior. “Zoe, Queenie and I got takeout earlier.” She turned to glance at Cordelia with a proud smile, she was getting better at ordering things from across the phone “An’ all our girls passed their botany exam.” Eyes completely closed, the Supreme smiled a sleepy smile.

“They’re smart girls… they have a good teacher,” she mumbled, being led into their master bedroom. Misty quietly shut the door behind them, taking extra care to silently lock it; and proceeded to shepherd her girlfriend into the bathroom to take her makeup off. She pulled a makeup wipe from the dispenser and turned to the older woman. _Well, I don’t have ta tell her ta close her eyes._

Misty affectionately cupped her jaw to try and hold her head still and began gently wiping away the makeup as Cordelia wrapped her arms around the Cajun’s middle. First the eyes, then lipstick, then foundation… “Ya know this’ll be easier if ya head wasn’ lolling around, all over the place” she laughed sweetly and the woman simply mumbled a weak apology, huffing what was supposed to be a laugh. “Wow, ya are totally gone,” Misty exclaimed.

 Her heart warmed at the thought that she was the only one to ever get to see the Supreme this way. Walls down, the headmistress charade temporarily forgotten, _now makeup free_ , she thought when she was done. The whole time, Cordelia had a small smile on her face, content that she had someone to take care of her when she needed it. If it was just her, she would have simply knocked out on the bed, fully-clothed with makeup and dealt with it all in the morning.

Misty disposed of the wipe and pulled her girlfriend back into the bedroom, sitting her on the edge of the bed while she fetched her mightclothes. Looking back at the Supreme from the closet, she figured that an oversized t-shirt would have to do, given that the woman didn’t seem cooperative enough to get into a shirt and pants set. She got her own Fleetwood Mac shirt down from its rightful hanger (knowing how much Cordelia loved stealing her clothes in the first place), and brought it over to where she sat slouched on the bed

She stripped the headmistress of her blouse and grinned “Alrigh’, arms up,” and, _thank god_ , Delia was obedient and raised her arms in the air like she was a marionette on strings. Once she got the t-shirt on her, she said, “ ’kay, arms down and stand up.” Cordelia groaned and whimpered, too tired to do the whole energy thing.

But still she did as asked, and giggled tiredly as unbuttoned her trousers, pulling them right off and chucked all the clothes in the hamper.

Cordelia held onto a fistful of Misty’s shirt to keep herself steady whist the Cajun pulled the bedsheets back and rearranged the pillows so they could lie down. “Alright, in ya go, Cordy.”

“Said, don’t call me that,” the Supreme mumbled, though Misty knew damn well she didn’t mind the name at all since a warm smile graced her face… besides, Zoe used it all the time

“Yeah, yeah.” The Swamp witch giggled, tucking the older witch in before ambling away from the bed.

“Where… are you going, Misty Day?”

“Just changing for bed,” the wild blonde reassured her teasing, getting her own short nightgown from the closet. After getting dressed, she slid into her side of the bed and turned to Cordelia, who faced her and curled up into her side, head resting just below Misty’s chin.

The swamp witch heard a quiet, “love you,” from her Supreme, and felt a feather-light kiss against her neck.

“Love you, too” Misty whispered back, and wrapped her arms tight round the woman she loved, joining her in sleep.


End file.
